


build a home

by honeybearbee



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-06 15:58:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3140171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeybearbee/pseuds/honeybearbee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thorin works for Dale Industries until he can get his family company back. The only snag in his single minded determination is Bard Bowman, his really hot boss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	build a home

**Author's Note:**

> from here: http://hobbit-kink.livejournal.com/13429.html?thread=24556917#t24556917 and the full prompt: I keep imagining different dwarves for this scenario, so the dwarf can be up to the author (although I'm partial to either of the Durin bros and/or Bofur). 
> 
> Essentially, DOYC is one of Bard's employees and is constantly drooling over his hot boss to the point of obscenity, but is also really touched by his love for his kids and just his kindness and his willingness to look the other way when someone is genuinely in need. Eventually Bard goes from "boss who DOYC has hot fantasies about" to "good, kind, wonderful and attractive man who DOYC is in love with". 
> 
> +100 for Bard getting into trouble under a superior for breaking the rules to help somebody and DOYC trying to defend him  
> +1000 for DOYC bonding with Bard's kids and winning Bard's heart that way

At this point in his life, Thorin was used to working menial jobs. The Durin Company had been torn from his family in a hostile takeover. His grandfather was laid low by the betrayal and his father left the country to look for work. Now, at twenty-five, Thorin had graduated college and gone looking for a proper job in business. He applied everywhere he could and was finally accepted by Dale Industries. They had been good friends and business partners with the Durin’s and were only glad to welcome Thorin. However, he had to start at the bottom, which meant the mail room.

Thorin was fine with this because he got to work alone. It wasn’t that Thorin didn’t like people, they were just generally bothersome. He liked working alone and in the quiet. He sorted mail into piles, put them in carts, which were wheeled away, and began again. He rarely saw anyone besides the people who handed out the mail and they never talked to him, except for Ori. Ori was shy, but didn’t seem put off by Thorin’s gruff exterior.

Like today, the younger man walked over, smiling. “Hello, Thorin!” he said brightly.

“Hello, Ori,” Thorin replied. Ori reminded him of his nephews, so he tried to remain kind to the young man.

“Did you hear?” Ori asked, enthusiastically as he grabbed his cart. It was stacked high with mail and packages.

Thorin shook his head and continued sorting mail.

“Mister Bard is coming down to inspect the mail room!”

Thorin’s head shot up. “What?”

“I know, I was surprised as well. We all have to be here, so he can see how we’re doing. Well, see you later.”

“Later,” Thorin murmured, already lost in thought.

Mister Bard was the son of Mister Garrett, who was the vice-president of Dale Industries. His father, Mister Glen, was the president. Thorin had been told that since many of the people in charge had the same last name of Bowman, that they were just called by their first names. It had made Thorin uncomfortable, but he learned to work with it.

All Thorin wanted to do was work his way up and make a name for himself so he could take back the Durin Company. He worked day and night to make it happen. At twelve, Thorin made an incredibly detailed plan that he wanted to accomplish. He had changed it over the years as things happened and he grew as a person, but the end goal had always been the same. There was only one problem with his plan now. Mister Bard Bowman was really hot. And distracting to Thorin whenever he came down. Oh, Bard didn’t know. He was too worried about his young children and still mourning his wife. He was exactly Thorin’s type as well; nearly as tall as Thorin and incredibly handsome. It didn’t help that Bard was nice, funny, thoughtful and a fantastic father.

Thorin gulped and shook his head. No, he couldn’t fantasize about his straight boss. No matter how hot he was. Besides, he only had a few hours to prepare before Mister Bard came down. Thorin cursed himself. He knew he should have read his emails last night, but Fili was up with a cold, so he had watched CBeebies with his nephew. They fell asleep on the couch only to be woken by Dis and Kili closer to seven in the morning than Thorin would have liked.

He smiled fondly as he thought of his nephews. They were why he was doing this. So they didn’t have to live with family all crammed in one house. Thorin shook his head again and set to work.


End file.
